Musings of a Horse Trader
by AmazonDreamer
Summary: What Ouna is really thinking durring the first few pages of WM


**Musings of a Horse Trader**

Ok I was in a rather odd mood when I came up with this idea, so I apologize in advance.  This fic is what's _really _going on in Onua's mind when she first meets Daine.  I'm not going to actually change the plot of Wild Magic, I'm just having some fun with Onua's character in the first chapter or so.  Big heads up here; be advised that this story is about a woman being sexually attracted to another.  It's not too graphic, nothing "happens", but Onua does occasionally have slightly improper thoughts about young Veralidaine.  If that bothers you, don't read this, it's a simple as that.  Oh, and after writing this thing I realized that Onua's behavior could be considered that of a pedophile, after all Daine is just 13… but then again Tortall isn't this modern world, marriages are arranged for children younger than that, and if I recall correctly George says something to the extent of "we marry as young as 15 in the city" somewhere.  Anyways the point I'm trying to make is Onua is NOT a pedophile, she's just a lovely, lonely bisexual lady (or so I like to think *sigh*).  

I've intertwined lines from Wild Magic (much of the dialog and a little narration) with my own, so I don't _completely_ warp the story, and some of it just fits too perfectly to pass up.  I've also added a few scenes of my own… you should be able to tell which are mine… hehe.  Feedback is greatly appreciated; honest criticism will get you my sincere gratitude and respect.    

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onua Chamtong leaned back against the wooden fence post and surveyed the milling crowd.  Five days in this mad house of a city had brought the K'miri to her wits end.  The constant press of people was enough to make the usually easygoing woman short tempered and irritable.  Onua had planned to leave the city sooner but had lingered, hoping to find a capable assistant to help her bring the ponies she had bought south to Corus.  The fair would be ending in a few days, but Onua wanted to be well away from the crowds and on the road back home before then.  She glanced over her shoulder at the mixed herd of mountain bred ponies and winced, 'handling that lot alone's gonna be hard,' she thought, 'but I've got to get back home soon.'

"Excuse me- Trader Onua?"  

Onua's eyes were drawn to the speaker, a shy looking young girl, 'Well, well, what do we have here?' Onua mused.  One dark brow rose in query.

"I heard you was hiring.  I'm"- the girl hesitated, seemingly flustered by the older woman's appraising gaze, "a fair hand with animals, all kinds." 

Onua considered the girl before her.  'Pretty little thing,' the K'miri mentally smirked, 'looks more suited to a village than life on the road though,' her eyes traveled from the girl's boot clad feet up the green dress which clung to her developing curves, up to her face, 'Very pretty,' she amended, studying the girl's face, framed by brown curls.  Blue-gray eyes met dark and Onua fought back a smile, 'If she weren't so young… ah stop you're daydreaming you old Nag,' she chided herself.  Onua noticed the filled quiver slung casually across the slim shoulders and the unstrung long bow held in one hand.  

"Is that yours?" The trader asked, pointing.

Blue-gray eyes flashed.  "I'd not have the nerve to carry it otherwise."

"Hmph.", 'Got some attitude,' Onua thought, 'At least she's not some shrinking waif, but can she use it?' "String it." She ordered.  When the girl hesitated Onua pounced, "Just what I thought.  Whose is it really?"  

With thinly veiled irritation the girl pulled a coiled string out of her sash and with the ease of one well accustomed to the task strung and drew the bow.  The sleeves of the girl's dress bunched around her elbow, revealing a well-muscled arm bearing archers' wrist- and armguards.  

"I'd put an arrow up," the girl said, releasing the string with a soft thwang, "but I'd hit someone, surely."

Onua's opinion of the girl rose sharply and she said so, "I'm impressed.  I can't draw a bow that big."

A faint hint of a blush crept up the fair skin as the girl busied herself unstringing the bow, "Nor did I, at first.  I keep this one limber or I _still _couldn't draw it."  

"Crossbow?"  Onua asked, 'What's this girl's story,' she wondered, 'Too young to be on her own.  Probably a runaway, she must have family somewhere worried sick.  

"Yes'm.  We have-" the girl hesitated and looked down, "We _had_ bandits at home.  I stood watch with the sheep, so I learned crossbow and longbow.  And sling"- a faint smile appeared and the girl looked back up, "not that I'm bragging."

'Of course not,' Onua mentally rolled her eyes 'Younglings never brag.  Hmm we _had_ huh?  Did she change it 'cause she wants me to think she been gone from home awhile?  Or hasn't she _got _a home?'  A shaggy mare butted her head against the girl's shoulder, nudging her closer to the older woman.  Onua nodded towards the pony and asked, "Yours?"  At the girl's hesitant nod the trader took on a more business like demeanor, "How much would you ask for her?"

"I can't sell Cloud.  She's family- all the family I got."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
